


Exaggerated Effect

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Michael is very tiny and Ryan messes with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day six. The prompt was size difference.

“It’s adorable,” Ryan said, chuckling. “You’re adorable.”

Michael crossed his arms and pouted.

“I don’t like this, Ryan,” he protested. Ryan smiled.

“What are you, like, four inches tall now?” he said, poking his finger at Michael’s chest. Michael winced; Ryan’s finger seemed impossibly gigantic.

His hands were clasped together in front of his dick, and he shifted awkwardly, being four inches tall severely limited his clothing options.

“Baby,” Ryan said softly, prying his hands away. Michael was powerless to stop him, and Ryan held his tiny wrists above his head.

“You’re so cute and tiny. Even your cock is cute, Michael,” Ryan said, grinning. Michael blushed. Ryan reached out a single finger, rubbing gently at Michael’s cock.

Michael couldn’t help but gasp, terribly overwelmed.

“G-God Ry,” he groaned.

“You like this?” Ryan asked with a sly grin.

“Yes,” Michael admitted. He could feel himself getting hard, and he twisted around helplessly.

“What, just from my finger?” Ryan teased. Michael grew redder, nodding.

“How cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
